As personal computing devices, such as laptop computers, tablets, smartphones, or head-mounted displays and other wearable computing devices (e.g., eyeglasses, visors, gloves, watches, wristbands, etc.) become more sophisticated, users are able to interact with such devices in new and interesting ways. For example, a user may operate a personal computing device to review email, text messages, or instant messages; perform transactions via bank, credit card, and other financial accounts; or create and edit word processing, spreadsheet, and presentation documents. The data associated with such tasks can often be highly sensitive and/or confidential, and securing the data is increasingly important for many personal computing device users. Although the portability and flexibility of personal computing devices are characteristics that are valued by users, such features can also leave sensitive and/or confidential information more vulnerable to exposure by users misplacing their devices or inadvertently revealing the information to others while operating the devices in public or unsecure settings. To secure personal computing devices, a “one size fits all” approach is often taken that typically requires users to enter a pin or password to unlock devices and an additional pin or password entry for access to certain user applications and/or certain data accessible from the devices. In some situations, such as when a user is at home or in the office, requiring multiple pin or password entries can seem onerous when the user is in a private or secure environment. In other situations, pin or password entry may not provide sufficient privacy or security for certain kinds of data.